Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows
by gWeasley77
Summary: What happens to Ginny during DH. Mostly Ginny but a bit of G/H. Find out how the Hogwarts rebelling began! Canon. Please R&R. Caution: Can be fluffy ;
1. Chapter 1: Leaving and Waiting

*** Hi fanfic readers! I have finally decided to post a HP fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! This chapter is kind of slow in the beginning but I promise it will pick up… this is kind of a prologue-like-thing. Basically, this fic is portions (hopefully a decent amount of) Deathly Hallows but from Ginny's point of view. Warning!! My include spoilers so if you haven't finished the series then go do that before reading this fic! **** ***

"Bye everyone! Good luck!" Molly called out the front door. Ginny watched while some of the crowd waved as they walked across the lawn and pass the boundaries of the protective enchantments. Mad-Eye was leading the group followed by Remus and Tonks, Fred and George, Kingsley, her father, Hagrid, Mandungus, Bill, and Fleur. She hoped they would all stay safe and not to mention bring Harry back safely, too.

Countless _pop_s echoed like bubble-wrap across the bare lawn as everyone Disapparated, already on their way to Harry's aunt and uncle's house. She watched as one by one they all disappeared into thin air and prayed for them all as they left the Burrow.

Ginny looked up at the sky and, figuring there was not much else to do, she stepped down a couple stairs and sat on the back stoop, watching the last of the sun sink behind the apple orchard. The edges of the flaming sun slid steadily behind the shadowed branches, turning the sky bright pink and gold with tinged cloud wisps.

She wondered if they had reached the house yet and if they were getting ready to leave and also how Harry was doing. They hadn't spoken since the train ride back from Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death, and even then, they had been talking with the others about what would happen next time her, Neville and Luna went to school, and if McGonagall would stay as headmistress or if Voldemort would appoint a Death Eater.

Before she knew it, the inky darkness took over the sunset and a chilly breeze blew from the surrounding hills. Ginny was shivering, but she wanted to be here when they arrived, to make sure they were all okay.

"Ginny, dear," said Molly as she found her daughter sitting on the stoop and staring at the milky spill of stars across the horizon. "You can't tell me you expect to wait here all night, do you?"

"Well… yeah, sort of," admitted Ginny with a smirk as she stood up and walked up a few steps so she was next to her mother. "But I suppose it wouldn't be very practical since it's so cold."

"I think not," responded Molly as she held the door open ahead of her. "In you go."

Ginny smiled to herself and walked into he house. The musty warmth enveloped her, and warmed her of the chills from outside. She made her way to the sitting room and sat on the small sofa as her mother sat down in an armchair across from her with her knitting.

"They're all going to be fine, you know," soothed Molly as she saw how antsy her daughter looked. "They've been working on the plan for a while, and it should all work out just fine."

"I know, mum,"

"Ginny, why don't you go up to your room and read or so some summer homework? Something useful."

"Okay, fine," said Ginny reluctantly. "But if you need me or anything, let me know, okay?" She stood up and walked to the hallway and up the stairs until she came to the first landing and pushed open her bedroom door. Her posters greeted her as she went to her desk and switched on a little lamp, which illuminated the room with a bright, warming glow.

Ginny lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, the white plaster got foggy and all that surrounded her was the soft darkness of sleep…

*** Sorry this is kind of lame… but I have been wanting to do something like this for a while and finally found some time. If you like this them please review! I like to know what people think of my work, and if I don't get any reviews then I might not update so please R&R! Promise I will update soon!!!!! **** ***


	2. Chapter 2: They Returned

* **Hi! I'm glad I could update so soon!! I hope everyone enjoys the next installment!! I got so many nice reviews and I love it!! I'm so so so so so glad everyone likes it!!! Please R&R!!! ***

Ginny woke up with a jolt and immediately looked over at the luminescent alarm clock next to her bed, which read 11:20. She strained her ears to try to hear some sort of noise from downstairs that indicated everyone had arrived back while she was asleep, but all she heard was the creaking of floorboards downstairs that she knew was her mother.

She rose from her bed and walked to the door. As she opened it she decided she should grab a book so she could have something to do downstairs. Looking around she spotted a red-covered book, so she grabbed it, opened the door, and went downstairs. After making it down the staircase, she turned to walk into the kitchen and saw her mom there, washing the dishes in the Muggle way. _She must be worried_ Ginny thought, _ She always charms the dishes…_

"Hey mum," said Ginny as she plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table. "How's everything?"

"Fine, dear. Just fine…" Molly trailed off into her thoughts and took a worried expression as Ginny turned around in her seat to face the table and looked at her book. "I'm just worried since nobody is back yet… I didn't think they would get back this late…" Molly trailed off again as she looked at the Weasley family clock and saw all the hands pointing to 'mortal peril' as usual.

Ginny continued watching her mother Resting her chin on her hand, she decided to read. Ginny never really was one for reading because it was always Hermione's job. Though Ginny wasn't necessarily in 'the trio' she still felt close to Hermione (and also Harry).

It was funny how if you hang out with someone for so long, he or she started feeling like family. If Hermione had never been friends with Ron, Ginny probably would have thought she was just weird and never become friends, but Hermione wasn't weird; she was a great person once you got to know her…

She had been reading for about fifteen minutes when she heard a noise from the back lawn. Her and Molly both looked up towards the screen back door and ran forward to see who had come.

Ginny flung open the door and caught sight of Harry and Hagrid standing in the starlight with a slightly glowing hairbrush. Harry threw the hairbrush aside and looked around. Molly hurried forward with her daughter behind her.

It was a relief to see Harry and Hagrid okay and know they were safe… she was only worried about where the others were and what happened…

*** Wow. I really didn't intend for this chapter to be so short but I guess I slowly ran out of ideas for this part… I promise the next chapter will be up within an hour or less to make up for its midget-ness!! R&R ***


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

*** Hi Everyone! Sorry I didn't get to update again yesterday! I was stuck chatting with one of my friends on my email for an hour (or longer) and then I had to go to a family thing so please 4give me!!! I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter and I'm sorry they're all so short!! I am hoping they'll get longer once we get to Auntie Muriel's or the Burrow after the wedding so I don't have to go by the facts in the book… Enjoy!! ***

Over the next few days it took everyone a while to register what happened during the trip and realize that no matter what they kidded themselves, Mad-Eye was not going to come back. Ginny tried to enjoy the time she could spend with Hermione, Ron and Harry before they left but found it hard since her mother kept making them all do chores to help prepare for the wedding.

"Good morning, girls!" greeted Molly one morning as she woke Hermione and Ginny. "Wake up soon and come downstairs. We have another day of wedding chores!" She sounded like she was feigning cheerfulness by her high-pitched tone of voice, but Ginny and Hermione woke up anyways. Molly shut the door and proceeded downstairs to assign chores to everyone else.

"Morning, Hermione," Ginny said sleepily as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms. As soon as she had woken up enough, she lay back down in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Ginny," Hermione responded as she also stretched then laid back down. Both girls looked out of the window and into the baby-blue sky. Clashing with the sky, the magnificent green apple trees swayed in the slight breeze, stretching towards the feathery clouds up above.

"It's such a beautiful day out," commented Ginny as she shifted to have a better view. She hoped that she would get an outdoor chore today so she could spend some time in the sun.

"Yeah it is," Hermione agreed as she stared at the hills in the distance, wondering what hid between them.

"This is such an interesting conversation," Ginny said sarcastically as she turned to face Hermione. "We should really remember this one forever. There will never be another conversation like this."

"Oh, shut up, Ginny! You're not the one who couldn't sleep last night!" Hermione joked as she hit Ginny on the arm with a pillow.

"Well sorr-y!"

"You should be!"

Both girls got dressed then headed downstairs to the crowd of people staying at the too-small Burrow. Soon the Burrow would have to hold even more people with the Delacours arriving and everyone still preparing for the wedding.

Ginny and Hermione trumped down the stairs to the kitchen where Molly appeared to be yelling at Harry about something like abandoning his education. Ginny found it funny that her mum was yelling at her brother's best friend. It was almost like she was saying 'go get a job you lazy sack'. Ginny smirked to herself as she poured some cereal into a bowl.

Later in the evening, Molly came over to Ginny and told her that she and Harry had to set the table for dinner so everyone else could finish their chores and she could finish dinner. Ginny went over to the drawers to get the silverware and put it on the table.

"Hi," Harry said as he walked into the room.

"Hey," Ginny responded. "Here, you can do the silverware and I'll get the plates,"

"Okay,"

It was weird having such an awkward conversation with Harry. He was usually one of the people she could have any conversation with, but now it just seemed weird.

She walked over to the cupboard and got some plates out and carried them back to the table. As she started putting them at the place settings she decided to start a conversation.

"I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving."

"What does she think's going to happen? Someone else is going to kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"

Ginny knew it. She felt herself pale. She was almost certain she was right but it was far worse hearing her worries voiced for certain than just imagining them.

"I—not—I was joking," Harry said, trying to convince her that he was.

Ginny just looked at him, she knew him too well to believe he was joking. She was in disbelief. But there was something else she was feeling besides shock. She was proud of him for facing up to the overhanging threat. Looking at him, she started thinking about those times last year when they would walk around the grounds of Hogwarts, just talking. She missed those times more than she could say.

They both jumped as the door opened and her dad, Bill, and Kingsley walked in. She finished setting the table then went back upstairs to see what other cores her mother wanted. She was still thinking about those tomes at Hogwarts and how she wished she could relive them again.

*** I hope everyone liked the next chapter! I've been trying to update soon but I might not get to update again by Monday!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!! Thanks!!! ***


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking and Talking

*** This chapter is sort of just one where most of it is all Ginny's thoughts, but I thought we might need some basic summation of her view on things. Note: it gets slightly mushy which was not at all intentional but only seemed appropriate… Enjoy!! **** ***

Ginny sat on her bed and listened to the sound of twittering birds in the apple trees. She lay down on the bed and stayed there, listening to them and enjoying the peacefulness before she went to the noisy downstairs. It was rare for it to be so quiet at the Burrow nowadays since there were so many people there.

Hermione had already gone downstairs to eat breakfast and see who else was up, but Ginny had stayed behind. She wanted some time to herself so she could think. Have time to catch up on her thoughts and relax before another long day of chores. The house was so chaotic while preparing for the wedding and having even more guests (the Delacours) that there was barely a free moment.

Having the Delacours was kind of positive because they were always helpful and optimistic, yet having more people to house in the Burrow was stressful on her mother and father (who now had to sleep in the sitting room).

Ginny thought it was also funny having Gabrielle around. Forever she had always been the baby and the youngest one in the house, but now she wasn't. Also, Gabrielle seemed to have a 'thing' for Harry. Ginny found it irksome the moment that she had come to stay at the Burrow. Ginny knew that Gabrielle was just being a little girl, but it kind of seemed like competition. Of course Gabrielle couldn't speak English but some of the looks she threw Harry made her seem even more obnoxious.

Of course, Ginny was sure that Harry still loved her and he hadn't broken up with her because he didn't, but she just didn't know what she'd do if something like that _did_ happen, or if he didn't survive the Final Battle… she'd better not worry about that yet.

Pausing her thoughts for a moment, she continued staring out the window towards the apple orchard and listening to the birds. At that moment it hit her, today was Harry's birthday. She figured she should say something but she didn't know what. A simple 'happy birthday' wouldn't be enough; they ought to have a proper conversation seeing as they hadn't since before the summer.

At that moment Hermione entered the room, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. Hermione shut the door behind her and sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Hi," Hermione said. "Are you going to come down to breakfast? You're the only one who isn't down there yet."

"Oh, I didn't notice that I'd been up here for so long."

"Today's Harry's birthday, you know."

"Yeah. I know…" Ginny started looking out of the window again, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"You should really talk to him, Ginny. We're going to have to leave soon and this could be your only chance. Just remind him you're here for him or something… I know I shouldn't get involved in stuff like this, but you really should… and I know you want to." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Okay, I will. I wanted to anyways, but thanks for the support, Hermione," Ginny turned to smile at her friend and Hermione smiled back. Ginny wasn't sure what she'd do while Hermione was gone. Ginny would miss her quiet wisdom and comforting words. "I really wish you guys didn't have to go. I'll miss having you around… and Ron and Harry…"

"We'll miss you too, Ginny." Hermione reached over to hug Ginny. They were never really the type of friends who would do the mushy girly-hugs or anything but now was just one of the moments that called for something like that.

"You'd better talk to him soon. Just because there's a birthday wouldn't stop Mrs. Weasley from dishing out chores," Hermione smiled again and got up to go downstairs. "Good luck. Though I don't think you'll need it."

Once Hermione closed the door, Ginny laid down again. She continued thinking, not the same thoughts, but along the same lines. What would she say to Harry? She wanted to say something that actually meant something, so he'd know how she felt. So he'd know what he meant to her and how she wanted him to be careful. Eventually she plotted out the rough outlines of what she'd waned to say.

She cleared her room up a little bit first. Her and Hermione had made quite a mess of the room though they weren't supposed to. There were a few sweet wrappers littered here and there along the carpet and Hermione's bed took up the majority of the small floor space. She rolled up the purple sleeping bag Hermione was using and tucked it neatly in the corner along with her pillow. Then she took all the loose clothing and tucked it into trunks and hampers.

Eventually, her room looked decent enough and she sat down on her bed. She sighed and flopped backwards yet again. She wasn't nervous about talking to Harry, they'd talked plenty of times before, but she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say. She was sure that as long as she talked to him it would mean something.

She walked over to the door and opened it. He was there downstairs talking to everyone else. She took a deep breath and called down the stairs.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

*** Ugh! It's all short again!!! But still, I think I ended it just in time. Sorry it's all redundant and lame and stuff. I was kind of suffering from writer's block and I just thought that we should have a second in Ginny's mind and know what she was worrying about and what was on her mind. For the next few chapters I was thinking about doing at the wedding, after (when everyone at the Burrow gets interrogated), and a few Auntie Muriel's and at Hogwarts but what else do you guys want? I know the story's lame but let me know!! Please review! **** ***

**P.S. I might not be able to update for a while depending on homework and all, but I'll try!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding

*** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I was sick with a flu-y cold-like thing for a little while and then had lots of homework and a few projects due for school, but I can update now! It might be a while until the next update, so enjoy this one! **** ***

Ginny and Hermione were walking downstairs to retrieve their dresses for the wedding. Molly had insisted on keeping them in a downstairs closet so they wouldn't wrinkle and so Ginny and Hermione were on an adventure to try to find the particular closet.

Once they found where their dresses were stored, they went back upstairs to change. Hermione put on her silk, flowing lilac dress and Ginny changed into her plain golden bridesmaid one.

"Urgh," grumbled Ginny as she eyed herself in the mirror. "It's so boring. Just plain gold… I like your dress more, Hermione."

Hermione appeared behind Ginny in the mirror and did a quick turn to either side.

"Thanks, Ginny. I think it's just a bit flashy, but I have no other choice. I like it all the same though." Hermione critiqued as she continued modeling her dress for herself behind Ginny in the mirror.

"Well, we should stop freaking out about how we have to wear dresses and start freaking out about our hair, which will be even worse…" Ginny's thoughts trailed off. She was not the type of girl who usually freaked out about that type of thing, but she knew her mom would continue her custom of yelling if she didn't do her hair okay, and Ginny did not want to endure that at the present time.

Once she had finally done her hair, she decided to go downstairs. Hermione was still making herself perfect and Ginny didn't feel like waiting.

Once she got downstairs, her mother was waiting by the door with her father. She was just about to make her way outside to hang out with Harry and Ron while she waited for Hermione, but her mother stopped her before she even set her foot out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Molly questioned as she barred the way through the door with an outstretched arm.

"Er, outside," said Ginny. "To wait with Harry and Ron until Hermione comes out and the wedding starts."

"No. You and Gabrielle are to wait here until the wedding starts," Molly commanded as she pointed towards the sitting room. "We'll cue you when it's time to come out, just like in the rehearsals. So stay there!"

Ginny crossed her arms grumpily and stomped over to the small couch and flopped down. As she lay back on the couch, Ginny noticed that Gabrielle was sitting upright on one of the patched armchairs across from the couch and staring at her.

"Hi," said Ginny pointedly as she looked at Gabrielle.

"'Ello," responded Gabrielle. "I am very eek-cited about ze wedding!"

"Yeah, me too," said Ginny sarcastically. Seeing as Gabrielle's gaze wandered around the little room, Ginny figured she didn't get sarcasm.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting in the sitting room and reading a bit, Ginny heard the door open and saw Molly walking into the house.

"Come along!" rushed Molly. "Hurry up! I have to go get Fleur so you girls get outside. Arthur will show you what to do next!"

Ginny sat up, smoothed out her dress, and patted her hair and then made her way swiftly outside to where she saw her father standing.

"Heya, dad." greeted Ginny as she walked up to her father and, she noticed, Monsieur Delacour. "Hi Monsieur Delacour."

"Hi, Ginny," Arthur responded. "Where's Gabri— ahh, there she is."

"'Ello," Monsieur Delacour greeted.

Using rapid gesticulations, he managed to get Gabrielle over to where he was standing as soon as Molly exited out of the Burrow with Fleur behind her.

Molly jogged up to the small group and started giving out instructions. In the middle of her speech, that was obviously going to take a long time, Monsieur Delacour interrupted politely.

"Molly, we need to get ze bridesmaids and Fleur down zere queeckly!" Monsieur Delacour rushed.

"Quite right!" agreed Molly as the music started. "Go ahead, girls!"

Ginny walked a few paces ahead and waited for Gabrielle to catch up with her.

"Ready?" asked Ginny, looking down at Gabrielle.

"Oui," responded Gabrielle.

"Okay, then."

With that, Ginny took a deep breath and the two girls started to walk down the isle. Ginny was starting to feel self-conscious as soon as everyone turned around and started watching them.

She scanned the crowd as she walked to see who was there. She heard Auntie Muriel whispering loudly but unintelligibly and then she spotted where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ginny bit her lip to prevent from smirking as she saw Harry as the Muggle boy from the village.

Once she finally reached the front with Gabrielle and stood where she was supposed to stand, she turned and winked at Harry. She wasn't quite sure why, but she thought that since they hadn't had a chance to talk since the fiasco on his birthday, she should let him know she wasn't mad at him.

The wedding was over before she knew it and she was finally allowed to sit down and take a breath. It had been about an hour since 'Phlegm' had officially become a Weasley. Ginny wasn't overjoyed but Bill was her favorite brother so she had decided to grin and bear it.

She saw Hermione and Ron dancing on the far side of the dance and she also saw Harry talking to Viktor Krum.

Interrupting her people watching came Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Ginny," she greeted as she sat next to Ginny in one of the white fold-out chairs.

"Hey, Luna,"

"I saw you were looking lonely and thought I should bring you to join in the fun. Come on, we can go dance."

Ginny couldn't deny she had been a bit lonely so she got up and went out onto the dance floor.

While she was dancing, Ginny saw out of the corner of her eye that Viktor Krum was staring at her and talking to Harry and she had no doubt that they were talking about her. She couldn't hear what they said, but she could read their lips and hear parts of what they were saying and she caught part of Harry's response, which was something like "Seeing someone" and "wouldn't want to cross him". She knew perfectly well that Harry was aware she wasn't seeing anyone but she took a guess at why he said that and she was pretty sure she was right if she knew Harry well enough.

"I'm going to go sit down and get a drink," said Luna. "I'm very tired. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks. I think I'll dance for a bit longer."

Luna nodded and walked over to the table that Ginny had been sitting in before.

"Heya, Ginny," said a familiar voice. Lee Jordan made his way over to her.

"Hi Lee," she responded. "Why aren't you with Fred and George?"

"They went off with some veela cousins. Care to dance?"

"Why not?"

The tent slowly got darker and lights flickered on all around the little marquee. Ginny was sitting with Ron and Hermione, all with butterbeers in hand.

"Finally get tired of dancing?" Ginny asked as she took another sip of her butterbeer.

"Yeah," responded Hermione. "Well, I was tired about… er… three hours ago but Ronald insisted…"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and they all started watching the few people left.

"Really cleared out, eh?" asked Ron as he took a sweeping glance around the marquee.

"Yeah,"

"Mmm hmm,"

At that moment, Ginny turned to look towards the orchard and saw a silvery light a few meters away fro the entrance, on its way inside.

As soon as it stopped in the middle of the dance floor she got a bad feeling. Why a patronus? Why not a person? She realized she was right after the patronus delivered its message in Kingsley's slow, deep voice.

_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeor is dead. They are coming._

*** Hi Again! Hope you all enjoyed!! This one is considerably longer than the other chapters so I hope you're all happy!!! Working on the next chapter already!! Luv u all when u review so please do!!!! ***


	6. Chapter 6: Afterwards

***Hey people!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I got another good idea from one of my friends that I'll use in one of the next few chapters!! **** Hope everyone enjoys and if you have any ideas PLEASE PLEASE let me know!! ENJOY! ***

Ginny woke up the morning after the wedding in he bed. She looked down at her hands and saw they still bore the signs of torture from the interrogations after the wedding the night before. She had never been interrogated before and really wished she could say she never had been.

She sat up in her bed and gasped in pain and lay back down. She had forgotten how painful her wounds had been and how rough the Death Eaters were. Ginny was usually strong and could handle anything, but she thought she collapsed as soon as they had left since she couldn't remember anything after that.

Suddenly another thought struck her: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She wondered if they had managed to leave and stay hidden. She knew that they had been planning to leave after the wedding anyways, but she wished she could've said a proper goodbye.

After continuing to rest for a few more moments, Ginny sat up, still wincing in pain, and got her slippers and bathrobe. She wanted to check that the rest of her family was safe.

She opened her door and went slowly down the stairs. Upon arriving at the kitchen she saw who was missing: Bill and Fleur (who undoubtedly left for their honeymoon), Remus and Tonks, and her father (who she was sure had gone to work).

"Hi," she greeted as she walked to the kitchen table, wincing as she sat down.

"Good morning, dear," Molly responded as she rushed to hug her daughter. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Ow, mum. Ow! You're hurting me," Ginny said flatly as her mother continued to hug her. "Anyways I suppose I am okay, of course I'm hurt, and yes I will require some breakfast."

Her mother walked back over to the stove to make her breakfast and she turned to the twins'.

"'Morning," Fred and George greeted in unison. "Glad to see you finally woke up. "

"Glad I finally woke up. What happened after they left?" She got right to the point. She wanted to know what happened.

"Well," began Charlie. "Not very much. We put you in your room and mum gave you a few potions, then she treated everyone else, dad sent a Patronus to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and then we kept a watch while everyone slept. Not very eventful."

"Ahh, I see."

"That's enough talk about that for now," commanded Molly. "Eat your breakfast, now."

Ginny did as she was told, and ate her breakfast in silence, listening as the others talked about what to do, if she should go back to Hogwarts, more protective charms to put around the Burrow, and wondering where Harry, Ron, and Hermione might be and if they were all safe.

Once she had finished her breakfast, Ginny went upstairs to change into her clothes and then go for a walk outside. She hadn't been on a walk since Hogwarts last year. She missed those times more than she could say…

She checked that the rest of her family was in the sitting room and then went outside. She knew she probably shouldn't leave the house, but she figured that as long as she stayed inside the protective charms she would be okay.

She walked out past the wooden screen front door and heard it creak and then slam behind her. She looked into the baby blue sky blotched with fluffy, cotton-like clouds and sighed deeply. She knew it was only a month until she got to Hogwarts and she wondered how different it would be. She figured that now that Dumbledore died, Voldemort would've taken over by now and started putting Death Eaters in the school.

She hoped Luna and Neville would be there along with her other friends. She wondered if their parents (or in Neville's case, grandma) would have let them even go back to school. Maybe they could start up the D.A. again and try to rebel against the Death Eaters. She could think of so many ideas of things they could do.

She sat on the ground next to her mother's flourishing garden. She felt the Flutterby bush's leaves waving next to her. She wondered what would happen next. What was going to happen at school. Whether Harry would defeat Voldemort and free the Wizarding world. She wondered whether she would ever even see Harry, Ron and Hermione ever again. As she sat thinking, she had no idea what would happen during the events of the next few days…

*** Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry my chapters are so short…. It's just the way I write I suppose **** Please review!! I love them and they make me want to write more! I'll try to update by next week! ***


	7. Chapter 7: Packing for Hogwarts

*** Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. My muse was still on winter vacation and he finally decided to come back!! **** Anyways, enough drabble, enjoy the new chap! ***

It had been nearly a month since the wedding. Since Phlegm had become her sister-in-law. Since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left her. It was now time to move on with her life, and go back to Hogwarts. Finally.

She wasn't as excited to go back as she had been in previous years. From what she had been reading in the Daily Prophet, it seemed Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken over the school. She was not excited in that prospect but she was excited in rebelling. The only other real friends she had at Hogwarts now were Neville and Luna. She did have the other girls in her year besides Luna who she occasionally would walk to class or sit with, but Luna and Neville were her favorites.

Right now she was packing her rucksack. She was up in her room yet again. It seemed like she had been spending quite a bit of time in there as of late, but her room was a comfort to her, though it held many memories, some of which she could only wish she could forget….

Ginny had not gotten a good night's sleep in quite a while. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she carried her Quidditch robes across the room to her dark-colored school rucksack. She saw the slight bags under her eyes and realized what an awful penalty her lack of sleep was giving her. She knew she was overreacting and that they would all be fine. _Harry's done this before,_ she would have to say to herself,_ he's dealt with Voldemort before and this time he will really finish him and we will all be fine. Everyone._

As she took her gaze away from the mirror and walked back over to her bed to continue her packing, a knock sounded at the door and her mum walked into the room. At that moment Ginny realized that she didn't look as bad as she thought. Mum had almost completely fallen apart since the wedding, and not having Percy around and Charlie in Romania with the present situation. It was a miracle she could get out of bed in the morning. It may seem brutal, but that was Ginny's completely honest opinion, _At least she has Fred, George, Bill, Phlegm, dad, and me. As long as we're here she should be okay…_

"All packed yet, dear?" Molly asked. She seemed to get a nonverbal answer as she spotted the Quidditch robes Ginny was clutching and slowly placing into her rucksack. "I can see not quite."

"Just a few more things," assured Ginny as she went back to her bureau and drew out another drawer. She stopped and looked up at her mother for a moment. "I'll be done soon…"

Ginny turned back to her drawer and took a large stack of her white Hogwarts uniform shirts. She stuffed those in the last available corner of her rucksack and proceeded to check she had everything she needed according to a mental checklist she had made.

Molly then exited the room (Ginny was sure she was off to cry again) and Ginny finished checking she had everything. She sat on her bed next to her still-open rucksack and thought of anything extra she might not have thought she initially needed. At that moment it struck her and she couldn't believe she had nearly forgotten it.

She slowly stood up and walked over to her desk and opened the topmost drawer. She had kept it in here so as to avoid torments by Fred and George and an annoyed "lecture" from Ron. It was a simple wooden picture frame with a single picture of her and Harry out by the lake. She loved the picture and remembered that day like it was yesterday.

After she packed that, she added three more pictures (Her and Hermione, Her and Ron, and a family picture of all of her siblings, parents, Hermione, and Harry). She knew she would want the pictures to remind her of the happiness she had in this time of doubt.

Ginny carefully arranged her photographs so they were in a safe position and shut her rucksack. She dragged it near her bedroom door and left it there to await the morning. Once she had given her room a sweeping look to see if there was anything she'd forgotten, she sat down at her desk facing the orchard and stared out the window.

Ginny wasn't sure how long she sat there, thinking, writing in her journal, but before she realized it, her view was clouded by the blackness of night. She reached over her desk to shut the shade. At that moment there was a call from downstairs.

"Dinner, everyone!" Molly called up the stairs to her children. Ginny hadn't realized how hungry she was until her mother called them. She stood up and made her way downstairs. Little did she know that things would start changing, starting the next morning on the Hogwarts Express…

*** Hope you all enjoyed my mini-cliffhanger!! Any ideas for what should go wrong? What should go right? What should happen next? What should happen later? Let me know and I might add it somewhere! Please R&R, it makes me feel loved **** ***


	8. Chapter 8: The Hogwarts Express

* **Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update.... I've been kinda busy and haven't had time :( I really wanted to but it didn't work out... I did now, though!!!! Enjoy..... ***

Ginny opened her eyes and saw Platform nine and three quarters. She could've said that it looked exactly as it had in the previous years if it had not been for the presence of Death Eaters around every corner. The Death Eaters seemed to spy on the families, taking notes, escorting Muggle-borns from the station and Disapparating with them, no doubt to the Ministry.

Ginny shuddered, she could only imagine what the Muggle-borns had to endure in the Ministry nowadays. She knew that her family was one of (if not the _biggest_) blood-traitor families in the Wizarding World and she had a feeling that sooner or later one of her family members would be taken, or they would have to go into hiding. Then again, she was a pureblood, so she must have at least a _bit_ of protection.

"Ginny, you should go now," said Molly, looking at her daughter with a worrisome look in her eyes.

"'Kay, mum," Ginny responded and allowed herself to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by her mother.

"Be careful," Molly whispered in Ginny's ear as she released her daughter.

Ginny nodded and continued on to hug her father and then continue on to the train. She walked over and clambered up the stairs, dragging her case and Arnold's cage down the corridor. A little ways down, she ventured on an empty compartment, the first one she saw, opened the door, and went in.

After shutting the door behind her and putting her trunk on the rack, Ginny took Arnold's cage and sat on the floor to let him out and play with him. Arnold let out a shrill squeak and started playing on the floor.

The train's whistle sounded five minutes later, so Ginny put Arnold back in his cage on the rack and took out her journal. She started writing in it not long after Harry, Ron, and Hermione left so if--- _No. When,_ she always had to tell herself, she would be able to reflect on everything that happened and remember what the ending may have to cost.

_Today I'm finally off to Hogwarts, though, I'm not sure how I should feel. I have mixed emotions due to the Death Eaters and everything "You-Know-Who" is doing. I recently heard about the Taboo on his name which makes me worry more about Harry, Ron, and Hermione because I just know that Harry is notorious for always saying the name. They can take care of themselves, no doubt, but not knowing where they are and what they're doing, and even if they're safe is just gnawing at me inside, I just hope they'll all come home safe and sound. This year--_

Right then, Ginny was interrupted as the compartment door opened and Luna and Neville appeared.

"Hello, Ginny," said Luna in her dreamy voice. "Do you mind if we sit with you? You do look lonely..."

"No, no, of course! It would be great to have company to school." Ginny responded immediately.

Luna and Neville made their way into the compartment, put their trunks on the rack above the seats, and sat down next to each other across from Ginny.

"Hi, Neville," Ginny greeted, standing up to put her journal back into her trunk.

"Hey. How was your summer?"

"Ehh, as good as it can be with Death Eaters tormenting my family after my brother's wedding, three of my best friends leaving suddenly, and having to go to a Hogwarts with 'You-Know-Who' in charge. And you?"

"Same here. Minus the tormenting and the wedding. Gran and I mostly laid low and did the usual summer stuff." Neville shrugged and looked at Luna. "What about you, Luna?"

"Oh, me? Dad and I went searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, fishing for some Freshwater Plimpies, and I helped him with some articles from the Quibbler. And we went to Ginny's brother's wedding and such."

"Sounds fun!" Ginny agreed. "Now about the schoolyear. We all know that this is _not_ going to go very well with the current circumstances, so I think that we should see what it's like and maybe re-start the DA or do something to try to go against the Death Eaters. We can't back down. We're more tough than that."

Neville and Luna agreed eagerly and started brainstorming all of the ways they could defy the new school policies. Everything from puking pastilles in breakfast to less likely, yet still exciting things, like getting a Hungarian Horntail to take them away.

~*~

Before the three knew it, the lamps in the carriage lit and the lights of Hogwarts were just visible in the distance, smudged my the light fog.

"We better get our robes on, it looks like we're almost at Hogwarts," Luna observed quietly. The trio changed into their robes, all still thinking about how they can rebel and wondering what Harry, Ron, and Hermione are doing, and when they'll be back.

Five minutes later, the Hogwarts express screeched slowly to a halt. Ginny, Luna, and Neville all got their trunks (and in Ginny's case, Arnold's cage) and walked down the corridor to the exit.

As they stepped out onto the lightly foggy platform, they heard and saw all the familiar sounds and sights that made Hogwarts so familiar. Hagrid's booming voice echoed around the area, calling for the first-years to accompany him on the annual boat-ride to Hogwarts.

Over the noise, Ginny could just make out Neville saying something like "They're still doing the boat rides in _this _situation?". Ginny was amazed too. With all the Death Eaters around and Voldemort being in charge of the entire Wizarding World they were still keeping the traditions that made Hogwarts unique?

Ginny trailed behind Luna and Neville on the way to the carriages. She was too busy looking around at the Death Eaters patrolling the platform, making sure all of the students were behaving.

Once Ginny, Neville, and Luna got to the carriages, they noticed there was a long line. At the beginning were Death Eaters, asking names and checking Blood Status and names.

"Well," Ginny thought aloud. "This is going to be a very _interesting _year..."

*** I hope you guys enjoyed! The more reviews I get = more chapters. If there are no reviews then there will be no new chapters for a very long time.... PLEASE R&R!!! Thanks so much! Cookies to everyone who reviews! :) ***


	9. Chapter 9: Back at Hogwarts

*** Hi! I hope you guys enjoy my next installment of GWatDH! I was really excited to update again so soon and I hope you guys are too!**

**~ Ginny ***

The feast was over and everyone in the great hall stood up to leave, still thinking about the night's events. After the feast, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the entire hall, explaining how there have been new teachers assigned and how the classes and such were to change. The newest teachers included Professors Carrow. The brother Amycus was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and his sister Alecto was assigned to Muggle Studies.

Also, Professor Umbridge's decree for unauthorized student organizations was yet again put into action (Ginny was sure that it was to avoid the students' rebelling against the new teachers and rules). Neville and Ginny whispered up and down the bench as McGonagall was talking and decided to speak to Luna about restarting the DA, for real.

The largest change by far was when Professor McGonagall announced that she was stepping down as headmistress and that Professor Snape was to take over from now on. When this was announced, every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff stood up in rage and let out cries of defiance. It was clear by that point that it was going to be a very unsettling year for the school and the students there.

Before she realized it, Ginny found she had walked to the tower with the rest of the Gryffindors and that the prefect had opened the entrance. She walked in and found that the Common Room was one of the only parts of Hogwarts that hadn't been changed. Neville caught up to Ginny when she was about halfway across the Common Room, on her way to the dormitories.

"Ginny, wait!" Neville said as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from going to much farther.

"Hey, Neville. What's up?"

Neville released her arm and used his hand to block his mouth as he whispered into her ear "I talked to Luna on our way to our Common Rooms and we decided to meet near the Room of Requirement at midnight tonight. We'll have to be careful but we have to have a meeting and decide what to do."

"I'll be there. Wait for me down here and we can go to the Room together." Ginny whispered back. Neville nodded once, turned, and made his way up to the boys' dormitory to await midnight, when the rebelling would begin.

Ginny turned and made her way up to the girls' dormitories. She was tired so she figured she'd sleep for a while and try to wake up before midnight so she would get some sleep and avoid being late for the meeting. She opened the door and saw her bed waiting, as inviting as usual. She sat down, took off her shoes and set her alarm clock for 11:30 so she could wake up in time. Then, she closed the curtains around her bed, laid back, and waited for sleep to overcome her, which it soon did.

* * *

She awoke with a jolt to the buzzing of her alarm. She turned it off quickly to avoid waking up the other girls in her dormitory. Putting her trainers back on and making sure she had her wand, Ginny opened the door slowly and made her way downstairs to meet Neville. When she got there he hadn't come down yet, so she on the couch in front of the fireplace.

There was a slight fall chill in the air and the glowing warmth of the fire melted it away, leaving nothing but a contented feeling, that made her break from reality and drift off into her thoughts. _How were Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Were they okay? Would they contact her or her family soon? _Deep down she thought she knew the answers to the questions. Of course they were okay. If anything major had happened, they were caught or something, it would be in the papers and since it hadn't they must be okay. Though she would always check her post to see if there was anything from them, she knew it was too dangerous for them to contact her, putting herself, her family and the three of them in danger. After Dumbledore's funeral she knew how Harry felt about putting her in danger, so she had to rule that out as well.

Her thoughts drifted back to that day. The day it had finally ended and she knew the war was for real and had to be fought. The day she knew that there would be no future until they had passed this barrier. She had constantly thought about how it could've gone differently and how everything could have stayed the same, they could have stayed together. She still didn't care if her put her in danger, she still thought that being with him was worth it.

Her musings were interrupted by the soft calling of her name. She turned around and saw Neville walking towards where she was sitting.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a blazing look in her eyes. "Let's go."

Ginny and Neville walked in silence to the Room of Requirement, keeping to the shadows and keeping their ears strained for any kind of noise. If they did come across anyone, Ginny remembered a few passages and hiding spots that Harry had showed her from the Marauder's Map.

After about ten minutes of tense slinking through the corridors, they came to the wall that they knew to hide the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Ginny closed her eyes and paced back and forth in front of the wall thinking, _I need a place to meet Luna, I need a place to meet Luna, I need a place to meet Luna._

She opened her eyes just as Neville did and saw that the door was there. She walked forward to pull it open and walked inside. She found it had transformed into a small room that resembled their Common Room. It was made of bright blue, bronze, crimson, and gold hangings from the ceiling and color-coordinated furniture as well. There were vast windows on the walls that gave a breathtaking view of the surrounding grounds and mountains. Ginny glanced around and saw Luna sitting on a small bench with a Quibbler and looking around the ceiling with her Spectrespecs.

"Hi, Luna!" she called across the room toward her friend.

"Hello, Ginny. Neville." Luna responded, looking at them with a beaming smile. The two Gryffindors began to walk forward when Luna called out

"OH! Be careful! A Nargle is sleeping there on the floor in front of you! Don't step on him or he'll bite your ankle. Nargle bites are some of the worst Wizarding wounds to try to mend...."

Ginny pointedly walked _around_ the space in front of her until she came to Luna. Just as she thought she wanted a place to sit near her, a chair popped into existence in the secluded corner, along with one for Neville.

"Alright," said Ginny, taking a quill, ink, parchment, and a large atlas from a bookshelf next to the fireplace and brought it back to her seat. She put the bottle of ink on a small side table next to her, put the parchment on the atlas, and dipped the quill in the ink. "Now we need ideas for things to do. Do you think we should restart the DA?"

For the next few hours, the three friends thought of different ways to interfere in the school-year. In the end they come up with their best , their best idea that could be done tonight was to write on the walls. They had brainstormed a few spells to use and decided that Diffindo would be their best choice.

The three went over their plan multiple times to ensure that they all understood it and then left the Room of Requirement to start the rebelling. The corridors were just as dark as when they had gotten there which made for the best cover to avoid detection.

"Right here," Ginny whispered as she came to the wall in the Entrance Hall. The other two nodded as she whispered "_Diffindo!_" and carved the message into the wall.

Once she was done, Luna said her goodbye and departed towards the Ravenclaw Common Room as Ginny and Neville went to the Gryffindor's. The walk was silent and on-edge. They knew that if anyone caught them, the rule-breaking could be pinned on them since they were found walking from the scene of the crime, so they were very relieved to come to the portrait hole.

The fat lady wasn't pleased to be woken, but she grudgingly let them in after they remembered the password. They entered the Common Room to see the dim Common Room a little brighter as the morning approached closer and closer.

"Good night, Neville. Good work!" Ginny said, and turned to walk tot he dormitories.

"'Night Ginny."

The dormitory had gained some light by the time Ginny had changed and was in bed. She stared at the light as it lit the room and eventually started moving across the floor. Her thoughts enveloped her as she laid there, staring blankly at the floor.

_Would Harry want this? Me, Luna, and Neville risking ourselves just to defy the Death Eaters? We have no idea what our punishment would be if one of the Carrows or Snape caught us. We have to do our part to fight, though. We can't give in easily._

Ginny was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize when her friend Abbie woke up in the bed next to her.

"Hey, Ginny. What's up? Are you okay?"

Ginny looked over and saw her friend next to her.

"'Morning Abbie. I'm fine... just thinking..."

"What about?" she questioned. "Ohhh, about _him?_"

Ever since Ginny had gone out with Harry last year, her friends wouldn't let her live it down. They were always joking about him and everything about how they had gone out.

"That's personal, Abbie, but yes, I was."  
"Oooooh,"

"Oh, shut up."

Ginny threw a pillow across the gap between the two beds and hit Abbie in the face.

"Hmm, fine!" she said, feigning anger. "I am going to get up and get ready for classes instead of dreaming about my ex-boyfriend..." Abbie winked and threw the pillow back at Ginny.

"Fine, but I'm not very excited about classes. I wonder what they'll be like now...."

*** I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm planning on Ginny having both DADA and MS that day so you can see how the Carrows' are as teachers. MORE REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS!! I love the feedback and constructive criticism because it helps me grow as a writer and make you guys happier!!! Thanks :) ***


	10. Chapter 10: First Day and DADA

*** Hi, Everyone! Sorry I've neglected to update in so long! I've just been really busy with schoolwork and playing Super Mario on my Wii and watching TV ;) Just kidding, it was mostly school! I hope you guys enjoy and please review! ***

Typically, Ginny didn't _love_ all of her classes, but didn't hate them either. They were just, well, classes. Her favorites were when she was with the Ravenclaws because that way she and Luna could help each other with homework after the school day was over and they had free time outside. This time, Ginny was worried that now her classes would go from "Just Classes" to "Worst Part of the Day"… or at least the ones the Carrows teach.

She held the door to the classroom open for the students behind her as she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom behind Luna. The desks were arranged in the usual rows, but seemed farther apart than usual, and all were abruptly facing the front. Ginny took a desk across from Luna in the fifth row.

Luna took out the most recent edition of the Quibbler which she began reading. Deciding she wasn't in the mood for a crazy conspiracy theory involving something like Wackspurts, jellybeans, and a bottle of expired pumpkin juice, Ginny let her eyes wander across the classroom.

The pictures, newspaper articles, and dark artifacts on the walls could even rival Professor Snape's from last year. She did recognize a few of the pictures from last year, like the Dementor's Kiss one and a couple others; but there were a few new ones as well. The pictures showed the results of gruesome spells in the most vivid detail. After a moment of looking, she had diverted her eyes before it was too ingrained in her memory.

"Quiet down, class," Alecto Carrow called in to the quite large group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "I am Professor Carrow and I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today we will dive right into the curriculum and learn about the Unforgivable Curses."

Ginny looked across the row to Luna who had set her Quibbler back in her backpack and looked less than enthusiastic about the topic. Ginny saw her stiffen a bit; this was the complete opposite of her normal beliefs.

"The Unforgivable Curses are very powerful curses that are used—" as Alecto started her speech, Ginny couldn't believe how gruesome she was with her details. She also insisted on using two students as examples for the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus.

It seemed that Alecto almost _enjoyed_ talking of the horror the curses could cause and bragged about how she used this curse on that person. Ginny felt herself shudder after a particularly long talk about the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Ginny had to keep reminding herself to keep her temper as Alecto droned on and on about various topics, most of which were insulting to at least one student in the room at a time. _This is going to be a LONG year…_ Ginny thought to herself.

The class seemed to go on forever and Ginny thought she would never leave. As the class was dismissed, Ginny grabbed her bag and books and went as fast as she could out of the classroom without making it obvious that she was rushing. Once she was out and a few feet down the hall, she waited for Luna to catch up.

"Wow," Luna breathed. "That was so…. Horrible."

"If not worse! I can wait as long as I have to until the next class. I do _not _need to think about the things Death Eaters are capable of right now. I think that is the last thing I need on my mind."

Luna put a hand on her shoulder. "We should get to our next classes."

When it was time for lunch, Ginny thought she was never less hungry during lunchtime. She sat down on the bench and got a small plate of food. The lesson from DADA was still haunting her and she couldn't help but think about what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up to about now. She wasn't long into her thoughts before someone sat down next to her.

"Heya, Ginny." She looked around and saw none other than Dean Thomas sitting next to her.

"Hi." Ginny greeted unenthusiastically.

"So…" Dean began. "How was you're summer?"

"Fine. If you consider having your brother's wedding turn into a horrible mess including yourself and your family being tortured by Death Eaters. Oh, and your best friend, ex-boyfriend, and brother having to disappear and not stay in contact with any of us."

"Rough, eh?" They sat in silence for a moment, just eating. It wasn't quite an awkward silence, but it was close.

"My summer was okay. But me and my mum found out we might be targeted by Death Eaters soon and have to go abroad. At least we're back at Hogwarts now, and safe."

"Not from the Carrows, though," Ginny pointed out. "I had Alecto earlier and I have Amycus tomorrow or the day after."

"I have him next." Dean didn't sound excited. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Yeah, thanks."

The rest of lunch went by in a slow, dull conversation. At least it was until they came upon the topic of Harry. By that point, Ginny decided to leave early to avoid talking.

She went up to the Gryffindor Common Room for an after-lunch break as it said on her schedule. She had a lot of homework from Charms, Herbology, and Potions. Most were essays except for that of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ginny had written what the homework was in such a rush that she hadn't even thought about it. She looked at her list of homework in awe:

_Write a 12-inch essay on how the Unforgivable Curses can actually be an asset to Wizarding Society _

Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands in exasperation. _Really?_ She thought. _An asset to Wizarding Society. Are we in Medieval times or something?_

She began on her homework to get as much out of the way so she wouldn't have to worry about it that night. Though, there would of course be more homework to do later.

*** What do you guys think? Completely lame? Was it spectacular-licious? Or as Harry from AVPM would say "Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot"? Let me know! If you guys could **_**maybe **_**try to get me a few more reviews then I'll feel loved and update sooner! Love you all and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks everyone **

**~ Ginny ***


	11. Chapter 11: Muggle Studies

***Heyya, loyal readers! I'm actually updating! I just got a new laptop (who I call "Little Al", long story but I have decided his full name is Albus Severus) and since I have him now, I'll probably start updating more! **

_URGENT-ISH: _**I was wrong. It's **_**Amycus **_**who teaches DADA and Alecto who teaches Muggle Studies... oops! I didn't check my facts as I knew I should... Anyways, I'm going to keep it right form now on, so never fear! :) Luvv ya all and enjoy! ***

After lunch, the day seemed to go by quickly. The classes she had chosen to continue were just as she remembered them: hard and typically not fun. Ginny decided Defense Against the Dark Arts was undoubtedly the worst subject that she had this year. At least, until she had Muggle Studies two days from then. It was the worst Wednesday ever.

It was a bright day on the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun shone bright over the stone walls and across the vibrant grass. The colorful leaves blew lazily in the breeze, trailing across the sky in a swirling blaze. And the black lake sparkled blue in the afternoon sky.

Looking out of a window in the Muggle Studies classroom, Ginny's only wish was that she could be out there enjoying the cool breeze. It would have been such a relief to escape the dreadful classroom and it's even worse teacher: Alecto Carrow. If it seemed like Amycus was a painful teacher, Alecto was worse in her own ways.

For the entire class period, she gave an introduction to how Muggles are inferior to wizards and how they should either be eradicated or put to slavery. She went into extreme detail of how they should be tortured if they were not cooperative slaves. Ginny looked over to Abbie who was on the other side of the room and saw the same look of incredulousness that she herself felt.

It was five minutes until the period was over, so as soon as Alecto finished her lecture, the class packed up their notes and stood up to leave.

"Wait, class. Before you get dismissed I need to assign homework." Ginny inwardly groaned, looked at Abbie and rolled her eyes. _More _homework?

"From each of you I would like a twenty-four-inch essay on how wizards are superior to Muggles and why. To be due on Friday."

Everyone stood to leave to get to their next class except for Ginny. She kept sitting and put her hand in the air angrily.

"Yes, Miss-"

"Weasley. I have a question about the homework assignment." she explained, with a hint of exasperation.

"And that would be-"

"What if we don't believe in these views on Muggles and think that just because they can't do magic doesn't mean they're inferior?"

At this point, the entire class ceased packing and leaving. They stopped to watch the debate between student and teacher.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I suppose you'll have a hard time with the assignment." Alecto replied snidely, walking closer to where Ginny was now standing.

"And what if I refuse to do it in the hopes of helping keep a piece of decency in the world?"  
"You will get a detention. Just as you will of you continue to back-sass me."

"And if I'm not afraid of getting detentions?" Ginny narrowed her eyes, daring the Death Eater to toy with her.

"Then you can come here tonight at eight o'clock. I will be expecting you. Good day, class."

Ginny took her books and shoved them into her bag. Stopping to glare at Alecto, she left and turned down the hall to her next class. To her surprise, a little ways down the hall was Abbie waiting for her.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed. "What the _hell_ was that all about? Do you know how dangerous the Carrows are? You really shouldn't do that!"

"Really, Abbie? They're dangerous?" Ginny replied sarcastically. "I think I would know that if my best friend, brother, and ex-boyfiend are the ones who I'm pretty sure are off fighting Voldemort right now."

Abbie flinched. "Don't say his name!"

"Well, sorr-y if I'm not afraid of him and the Death Eaters and want to do some good in the world." Ginny retorted. She was so angry after Muggle Studies that she would probably snap at anyone who came near. _I guess until my detention I should keep on the down-low, _Ginny thought. _Just so I don't get in any more trouble..._

It was four-thirty and classes were over for the day. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all together sitting under a tree a little ways from the entrance back into the school. They were all taking turns describing their days in vivid detail.

While sitting with her friends, Ginny noticed Luna had a small cut just above her eyebrow and Neville had a very light spattering af bruises across his arms and legs. She then found that the wounds were the result of the Death Eater teachers.

During Luna's turn, Neville and Ginny learned how the Slytherins were getting special treatment from all of the teachers who are working for Voldemort. While it was Neville's turn, it was noted that the Carrows' detentions were completely horrendous.

"During Amycus's, there are seventh-years or other sixth-years or even some who were younger (mostly Slytherin) who use dark curses on the ones who received the punishments. When I was there, it was Crabbe from Slytherin who was cursing me. He mostly used Cruciatis, but also used a few I'd never heard of. That detention was how I got these ones." He pointed to a few cuts and bruises on this arms. "I got these others from mouthing-off to Alecto during Muggle Studies." He swept his hand vaguely around his legs.

"Wow, Neville. And all of this within the first two days back?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Neville looked at the ground and became interested in a leaf that had just flown over. "You've had the Carrrows, Ginny. You know how bad they can be and how angry you can get. Right?"

"You're right, Neville. I actually have a detention tonight because I had to stand up to Alecto during Muggle Studies. It was a really stupid fight, too... She's such a b-"

"You're lucky it's just with Alecto." interjected Luna. Amycus's room is so full of Sleepy Kneazles that I couldn't stand a minute in there!"

"Just what is a 'Sleepy Kneazle', Luna?" questioned Neville.

"They're just like the usual Kneazles except these ones have more fur and can fly and their eyes are always closed."

"How come I haven't seen any there, then?"

"Because, guys! They're invisible. You need proper Glasstrespecs to see them. Glasstrespecs are like Spectrespecs but they're more powerful and help you see the Sleepy Kneazles!"

"Luna, I remember why I'm friends with you." Ginny laughed.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

Ginny didn't answer, she just shook her head and continued laughing.

*** Hi again! Was this chapter long enough? On my NeoOffice doc, it was like 2 and a half pages, so I hope so. If you guys want, I'll have Ginny's detention in the next chapter, but whatever you guys want. PLEASE REVIEW! The last review I got was for, like, chapter nine, and that was a while ago! So PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe the first will get a sneak peek at the next chapter? Dunno, but please do! Love you all!  
~ Ginny ***


End file.
